


Perfection's Obsession

by OlrichRakdos



Category: RWBY
Genre: 2nd person perspective, Can pretty much put anyone in, Other, Weiss turned psycho, Yes I did a cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlrichRakdos/pseuds/OlrichRakdos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought it was young love. You, however, saw her for the psychopath she had turned into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a couple of 4chan greentexts floating around.

Slamming the door behind you, you take a moment to catch your breath, and hopefully make a bit more sense of the current situation.

Unfortunately, the door thuds behind you and a familiar rapier blade almost slashes your ear open as it goes through the wooden barrier, a singsong, ice cold voice behind it. "Come on, open up. I promise I'll be gentle... at first.~"

A roll away from the door, a kick to another, and you're running for your life and weaving through the crowd of students, even as they scatter behind you to make a path for the infamous 'Snow Angel' herself.

How did everything get this insane?

\-------

It had started innocently enough. Sparring class with Professor Goodwitch had been uninteresting for someone of your skill and talent so far, which meant you didn't expect to be called for a spar session with the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company herself, Weiss Schnee.

"Now, the two of you may use whatever you feel will win you the match." Professor Goodwitch had proclaimed, and you had instantly thought about the Dust-infused Aura Breaker rounds for your weapon. Customized with uncommon Dust types, they were an effective upgrade, even if each bullet cost you a day of classwork and notes to get.

Of course, your opponent was proficient with Dust glyphs and enhancements as well. The Schnees had a strong Semblance, and Weiss was no exception, from what you had seen.

Which was why, even with the ace up your sleeve, you hadn't expected to win from the get-go. As soon as Goodwitch had yelled out "Begin!", you had dived behind a re-purposed desk and loaded a random Aura Breaker round.

Weiss threw the table aside with her glyphs, and while she was distracted, you had taken the chance to fire the round that had been chambered.

Horror had set in for you when the pink projectile and trail betrayed to you what it would do, but Weiss had less of an idea of what she was facing, and brought up a black glyph to halt the shot.

When it tore through the sigil, her eyes widened in surprise just before the round clipped her thigh, and while she went down to one knee, you went for more cover.

Goodwitch calling out "Halt the match!" was a godsend.

You rushed over to Weiss, kneeling down and apologizing profusely, and that was when she looked up at you, her blue irises holding a pink rim and her lower lip almost bleeding from biting it. "You... You are very attractive. Do you realize that?"

Her question had caught you off-guard, and had you blinking in confusion, even as Professor Goodwitch was looming over your shoulder. "Experimental Dust rounds? You could have done much more damage with those than you did. Consider yourself lucky that I will look this over, if only due to your exceptional skill."

\-------

A couple of days had passed since your technical 'victory' over the Ice Queen, and apparently she could not stop talking about you to her team.

You had shrugged off all the talk of dating one of the hottest catches in Beacon by saying that she was reacting to the experimental Dust round in a different manner to most.

In reality, you knew what was coming next. The round had been a yokubō shot, which meant that she would either become extremely infatuated or extremely disinterested in you, without an intermediary feeling.

Even with all the lewd thoughts of having _Weiss freaking Schnee_ wrapped around your thumb and willing to do anything for your pleasure, you prayed for the latter effect.

For a while, you had been able to avoid Weiss, and eventually you forgot about the yokubō's effect, though you noticed that the heiress always seemed to want to sit a bit closer to you. Idiotically, you wrote it off as analysis of a potential threat and ally.

Then the day everything changed hit you like a freight train in a birthday present.

It had been an almost normal day. Grimm studies had been boring, as was the modus operandi for Professor Port, and you had excused yourself for the lavatory; a normal cover to sneak out for a smoke.

You expected to get back with time to catch the last bit of his lecture and be let out without much trouble. What you did not expect was for Weiss to make the same excuse, grab your shoulder in the corridor and pin you against a wall, lust in her eyes.

Her usual calm demeanor had shattered, replaced by an almost psychotic need. "You're going to take me to the bathrooms and pleasure me so much that I forget my name."

Once your brain had reformed from turning into a puddle of spaghetti, you realized that Weiss's version of infatuation heavily resembled a style you had seen before and knew the name of; Yandere.

The first thought that ran through your head was _Shit_. The second was _I have to start running **right fucking now**_.

\-------

Spinning around the large mass of metal that was Cardin Winchester, you didn't even bother to look back to see if she had been stopped by team CRDL (You know what she's like, they couldn't stop her on their best day). Frankly, you didn't care. They were a bunch of assholes anyways.

You needed your weapon and the nikumimasu round that you had saved for emergencies, and you knew where both of them were.

Unfortunately, it required going to the dorms for both items, and the dorms were behind the psychopathic bitch that would cut off your arms and legs and pull out your teeth just to ravish you without you fighting back.

Cursing whoever deleted the map on your Scroll as a prank, you took a blind left, praying that you could get back and solve the problem...


End file.
